User talk:Potsk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Moonracer (talk) 03:46, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Ironborn invasion page Hi ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms, I noticed you have added links to the new page I made about the ironborn invasion, at the pages of its specific stages. I prefered to wait till The Dragon Demands approved the page, but that's OK. About the change you made in the categories from "Battle" to "War": I am not sure that either is suitable. The invasion is not a war "per se", and it is not a single battle either, but something between - it is a series of battles, which is part of the whole war. I went through the list of categories and could not find anything better. What do you think? Moonracer (talk) 06:40, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :Ah, I didn't know a bureaucrat had to approve the page first. Sorry for being so quick to edit :About the battle->war change, I just thought the war infobox template was more suitable for the information in there that wasn't showing (such as beginning and end and the battles module). I'm not so sure about the categories however. Maybe a separate "conflicts" category? ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 06:49, November 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, "conflict" sounds better. Moonracer (talk) 06:55, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Manwoody heraldry https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/File:House-Manwoody-Main-Shield.png This is not very accurate relative to the (very difficult and intricate) design we saw on screen. It needs to be refined.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:58, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, that surpasses my artistic skill. I thought it was just the general description of the sigil that mattered (a white skull wearing a golden crown on a black field), since we've seen several variations of sigils: sometimes the Baratheon stag is rampant, other times it isn't. (same with the Lannister lion) The Stark banners are most of the time a grey direwolf's head on a white field with green underneath, but other times in the show we've seen a completely white field and a full direwolf. Mormont banners changed too (forgot in which way). I got confused on how it works. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 20:51, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Tyrion quotes A: I does it shows that he would stand up to kings. B: Why not? C: Very well I removed it. Tucker100 (talk) 17:59, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Oxford commas So then make the entire thing constant. Also I am american and I can assure you that there is no clear rule wither to use it or not. But there is one rule it has to be constant. Tucker100 (talk) 21:01, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serial_comma "Generally (with few exceptions), British English does not make use of this comma, while on the other hand it is common and even mandatory in American English. A majority of American style guides mandate use of the serial comma." Since George R.R. Martin used oxford commas in the books, it's safe to say that's how it's supposed to be written in-universe as well. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 21:43, January 16, 2019 (UTC) House Bracken House Frey is functionally extinct. Arya murderd every single male of note. Women can not take charge of the house. Stop changing it, They may have surdernderd follwing the red wedding but they no longer have loyalty to the freys. Stop trying to start an edit war. Dragonlord333 (talk) 16:27, February 11, 2019 (UTC). Also in Season 7 episode 1, Cersei says that she is the Queen of 7 Seven Kingdoms. Jamie says to her "Three Kingdoms at best" This means that the Riverlands are in a state of anarchy and the Brackens don't have fealty to the iron throne. :Women can indeed take charge of a house if there is no male heir (or if the only male heir has abdicated). A very obvious example is Sansa, then there's Barbrey Dustin who isn't even a Dustin by blood, but a Ryswell. Every Riverlander house post-season 3 are assumed to be vassals of House Frey until the show states otherwise. Tobias Menzies (Edmure Tully) will not be returning for Season 8. There is, however, a character named Sarra. (see Sarra Frey). If this turns out to not be Sarra Frey, and if no Frey at all appears in the next season, then we will treat Riverlord allegiances as uncertain unless, of course, the show tells us who their liege is. So, the grand point is: wait until Season 8 is concluded before making edits like this. : I would be half-okay with your edits if you checked them before posting. So far most of the edits I've seen you make look like they were done in a rush, with poor punctuation, grammar, and spacing, and thus have little encyclopedic value. : And don't put the blame on me for "trying to start an edit war." The edit being pushed is yours, not mine. : --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 18:06, February 11, 2019 (UTC) S8 trailer I'm at work now so I can't load stuff; good job with S8 trailer screencaps. Really the only significantly new stuff was the shot of the Golden Company.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:15, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :I'm happy to help --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 20:34, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Ser Gerold Hightower I saw that you undid my edit to the page for Ser Gerold Hightower, and then adding it again because "(Actually, the book does mention Oswell being at the Tower of Joy so I'll just leave this up to the mods)". If the books mentions this but it wasn't mentioned in the season 4, I would've simply added it to the "In the books" section, if it hadn't already been there that is. Now as it stands, Ser Oswell Whent is actually mentioned in season four. You can clearly read in Ser Gerold Hightower's entry in The Book of Brothers during the scene where Joffrey Baratheon is reading from the first page of Ser Arthur Dayne, of which most of the information in the Season 4 paragraph is already taken from. I'm sorry for the many edits and stuff, I'm still trying to learn how to better edit wiki pages, while being as helpful as possible. I sometimes forget to preview the edits I do. Gyroshrimp (talk) 01:25, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :By "the book", I meant The Book of Brothers. As I said, I've decided to not involve myself in these edits. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 02:15, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Untitled section Yes, it was a site error and missing the tag so I removed it. --SonOfZeus1200 19:14, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :It wasn't an error (Tywin expressed his financial concerns in that episode), and there was nothing missing in the reference. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 19:30, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Untitled section How can I get the rank of administrator ?Please tell me. :What? Are you serious, and why are you asking me? --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 15:16, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::This editor was finally blocked. Felt more like a troll than an actual editor. QueenBuffy 18:15, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: Nah, I've administrated wikis and there are just a ton of users that never get the concept. Not necessarily malice, just ineptitude. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 18:22, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::Either way, she/he was warned too many times, and with the premiere fast approaching, we don't have time for ineptitude. Besides, if the editor was inept, she/he never even replied to warnings to try and understand or comprehend how to learn to correctly edit.QueenBuffy 18:28, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Deletion tag Is there any reason for the deletion tag on Garibald of the Seven Stars? 02:43, April 13, 2019 (UTC) :Because he wasn't truly mentioned. But I'm indifferent on that page now so I won't object if you remove the deletion template --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 05:15, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Question about sources Hi there, thanks for rollback for my edit in Greenseer. Can you suggest any page where I can learn more about rules like that (deceased characters' names surrounded by brackets)? Newbie here, sorry if that's stupid question.Robdyy (talk) 10:30, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :No worries! Details like that are just "common sense" here that you pick up on. For anything else, see the Policies, Guidelines, and Parent Filter & help desk. --Potsk (talk) 16:52, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Hodor Error Who knows. We're so pulled each different way, sometimes things are overlooked. Great catch though! QueenBuffy 16:42, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Untitled section Oh, I didn't realize that was him, thank you. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 04:53, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Ser Pounce Status Oh, I wasn’t aware that it was a joke, sorry about that. If that’s the case then there also shouldn’t be the deceased individuals tag on that article page which can cause confusion. Many thanks --Edenboy6 (talk) 17:32, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :No problem. The deceased category was just an overlooked left-over from when his status was debated. --Potsk (talk) 17:46, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Sansa banmer Can you tell me for what reason you restored the Lannister and Bolton banners on Sansa page? MatthewOne (talk) 05:31, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :Because she was married to a Lannister and a Bolton. --Potsk (talk) 05:32, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Is there any specific rule we have to put up banners of houses they were formerly a member of? MatthewOne (talk) 05:34, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::The way we handle heraldry is based upon A Wiki of Ice and Fire, which in turn reflects how heraldry works in GRRM's world. Certain sworn orders and brotherhoods have their own sigils, like the King's Guard and the Night's Watch that can only be worn by members. As with noble families, you can't claim the sigil of a house that you are not a member of. Just as any Tom, Dick, or Harry can't go around bearing the arms of the King's Guard. Sigils on the wiki do not reflect "who's loyal to who". It's simply displaying what that characters heraldry is in-universe. Shields on the right do not necessarily mean that the person is currently aligned with that house, as is the case with Cersei and Sanaa - a marriage ending does not mean that it never took place. - 06:11, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Moonracer said it should only reflect the current status. I'll revert but it is better if there is a codified law on the situation. MatthewOne (talk) 06:16, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Whoops, sorry I forgot not using sigils of other houses one is not born into. MatthewOne (talk) 12:51, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Bran and House Stark Should House Stark's allegiance be even shown to Bran? He has no control over the Starks and the North. The elective monarchy effectively prevents a dynasty. MatthewOne (talk) 06:00, May 20, 2019 (UTC) The knife was neither in Dany's heart or abdomen, it was in the lowest area between the two lungs, most likely the diaphragm. MatthewOne (talk) 07:26, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Jon Snow Jon Snow was still listed under House Stark navbox. I removed it because he is not a Stark, and he already gave up his titles and claims. What do you think? MatthewOne (talk) 01:34, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :I agree. --Potsk (talk) 01:43, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks. MatthewOne (talk) 01:43, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Where is Jacks? Hello. Just watched The Old Gods and the New, but where is the character Jacks in Robb's Camp? He is listed under the Characters tab... ----Braeden32 :He's the guy who informs Catelyn that Jaime was caught escaping. --Potsk (talk) 17:22, May 23, 2019 (UTC) (Reply) Yes, but he informed Catelyn in the next episode. He is listed as a featured character in The Old Gods and the New... ----Braeden32 Battle of King's Landing Don't undo my edit on Battle of King's Landing page. Or explain your vandalism in relation to my additions. Username190511000000 (talk) 12:42, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :The section you added was out-of-place, unconventionally referenced, and had an unclear purpose. There is no "Logic" section on any other battle pages. It's more something that belongs in a forum post. --Potsk (talk) 13:02, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :: >>The section you added was out-of-place :: :: >>had an unclear purpose :* I don't think so. There is an oppinion that Daenerys' desicion to kill "innocent" civilians was illogical (e.g. see Wikipedia "The Bells"). The section added explains this point. If the section is out-of-place, suggest the right place. ::>> unconventionally referenced :* I've used the ref-tag. I've given the episode and the timestamp. I do not know any other way. If it exists, show me.Username190511000000 (talk) 14:12, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :: :: Rhaegal and Jon Should Rhaegal have alligence to Jon? He only rode him twice then when he died he never asked about him? Krawia (talk) 02:51, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :He bonded with Jon and obeyed his commands, so yes. --Potsk (talk) 03:58, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Sack of Highgarden Can you please explain how claiming that Randyll and Dickon were executed for refusing to submit and killing the Tyrells is the same logic as killing them due to the events that happen from Jon Arryn's death? Dany ambushes the Lannisters and Tarlys after she loses one of her allies. One of the reasons she is attacking them is because Highgarden fell. The North never submitted to her until EP7.6 but she does not execute Jon for refusing to bend the knee for three episodes.Krawia (talk) 12:58, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Images How do I categorize them though? How do you license them? Also, I'd like to change them cos I don't think they're very good pictures of the characters. Thanks Aragorn Aragorn Skywalker Of House Stark (talk) 08:41, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :In the image description, add the template . To categorize, add for example Category:Image (Robb Stark) and any other applicable categories, such as the episode the image is the source of. Don't add both episode and season though. --Potsk (talk) 09:42, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Skirmish near Castle Black Hi Potsk, The page contains too little information, and the event itself is too minor and unimportant to be posted as an article. Unless you have a very good reason to keep it, it will be deleted. Moonracer (talk) 12:41, August 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Deleted. ::In the future, if you wish to creat a new article about an event, it is preferable that you consult with an administrator first. Moonracer (talk) 06:31, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Please let my edit of The Bells stay. I'm pretty sure David Benioff and D.B. Weiss don't consider what Jaime said to be a lie. This is their show so their Jaime may have saved the commoners of King's Landing because it was the right thing to do but still looks down on them as they're part of the lower class. Teen Titans Forever! (talk) 03:20, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :You're not getting the point and I'm tried of repeating myself. Just refer to the edit summaries. --Potsk (talk) 03:28, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Histories & Lore Figures that the new histories & lore had to leak online while I'm stuck with relatives for Thanksgiving stuff. Ack. Pretty lackluster spread we've got this year: only six episodes, with only four voice actors, many of the videos largely redundant anyway? Darn them.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:39, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Red links Hi Postk, At least one of the articles you created lately contains red links - "House Celtigar". This is the reason why I removed the red links from several other articles you made (see the thread you opened in my talk page on November 30th): it happens that users create articles with red links, but do not create articles to which these links direct. This is also why I suggested that in such case, you left a footnote regarding the red links in those articles. You are requested to go over the "House Celtigar" and other articles you made, and either to remove the red links, or create the articles they refer to. Moonracer (talk) 15:15, December 21, 2019 (UTC)